The ATeam Star Wars style
by Rouge Squadron
Summary: This is Star Wars with an A-Team theme. NOTICE: there are NO A-Team stuff in here besides the plot. In 6 B.B.Y a Rebel Alliance unit was sent to prison... Luke takes Hannibal's role, Han takes Face's role, Chewie takes B.A.'s role and Wedge takes H.M


_In 6 B.B.Y a Rebel Alliance unit was sent to prison by the Rebel court for a crime they didn't commit. These men promptly escaped from a maximum security stockade to the Tatooine underground. Today, still wanted by the Rebel Alliance and Empire, they survive as soldiers of fortune. If you have a problem, if no one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire, the A-Team…_

_Colonel Luke Skywalker is known for his ability to come up with plans and skills with a light-saber._

_Captain Wedge Antillies is known for his ability to fly any aircraft, his craziness, and skills with his fists._

_Lieutenant Han Solo is known for his ability with a blaster, being able to sneak into places which are heavily guarded, and his smuggling abilities._

_Sergeant Chewbacca is known for his mechanical abilities, his toughness, and bad attitude._

_And now to our story…_

**Tatooine, Mos Eisley, Cantata, Entrance, 10:57, Ben Kenobi POV:**

Ben Kenobi walked into the cantata. His old grey hair was messy from the ride to the cantata in the land speeder and sweat trickled down from his forehead.

The reason why he was here was because R2-D2 a droid he had known long ago had came to his hut. It had a message for him from _Princess Leia_. She had been caught by a star destroyer and needed help because they were taking her to _The DEATH STAR _the biggest space/battle station ever.

Obi-Wan could not give her help alone so he had decided to get help from a band of men who called themselves _The A-Team_.

These men were rumored to be a tough bunch of guys who could take on any mission. They also hid in low places where the Empire and Rebel Alliance didn't care for.

Obi-Wan had contacted them after a lot of searching and they had told him to come here, to the cantata, buy two drinks on the west side, and sip both straws at once.

He walked to the west side, passing thugs and smugglers as he went. When he got to the west side he ordered two drinks from the greasy bar-tender and took a sip from both at the same time…

**Tatooine, Mos Eisley, Cantata, Sabbac Tables, 11:00, Lt. Han Solo POV:**

Han watched as the old man sipped both straws at once on the west side of the bar. He looked around to see if any one was watching, no one. He got up from the sabbac table, grabbing Chewbacca's arm as he got up. "Come on Chewie. Looks like the old man is alone."

As he walked towards Ben Kenobi, (or at least that's what he though his name was), he caught sight of a green head focused in his direction. _Greedo, _he thought. _Darn! And I thought we were home free. I guess it was too good to last._

The green head moved closer to reveal the black beady eyes. "Well hello Solo, I thought I would find you here. You know the Alliance and Empire have both put a pretty big bounty on your head. Oh and the mighty Chewbacca is with you too. It must be my lucky day." Greedo said.

"And you know why it's such a big bounty?" Han said. "It's because no one can catch us." And with that he grabbed his blaster out of its holster and shot him right between the eyes. Greedo fell down with out a sound.

The smugglers hardly noticed it for it was now pretty common in the cantata and Han continued his walk with Chewbacca to Ben Kenobi.

When they got to him he looked up from his drink and said, "How may I help you?" Han leaned in close and said,

"I understand you want to hire _the A-Team_?"

Ben nodded once and Han replied by saying, "Hangar 51, 12:00 this afternoon.

Ben nodded again and with that Han left to help prep _the Battlefront__**...**_

**Tatooine, Mos Eisley, Hangar 51, **_**the Battlefront**_**, 1:00, Cpt. Wedge Antillies POV:**

Wedge sat in the pilot seat of _the Battlefront_. Examining the stickers he had put on the controls.

_The Battlefront _was a ship that required two people to fly it (pilot, co-pilot). And was a fairly big ship, with room for Wedge's X-wing, Luke's X-wing, and Han and Chewbacca's _Millennium Falcon. _It also had two ion-cannons and two turboblaster cannons when they got into a battle. The six rooms it had were perfect for sleeping in on long trips and storage when the needed to carry stuff for missions. The compartments under the seats were perfect for storing their blaster rifles and extra ammo in too, so all in all, it was a perfect ship for the A-Team.

Wedge picked at a sticker that was a little too much to the right. He looked out the window to see an old man with brown robes on. "Colonel! I think our guy that needs us is here!"

Luke and Han came up to the cockpit. "Yep that's him Luke." Han said.

"Alright Wedge, go ahead and lower the ramp." Luke told him.

Wedge lowered the ramp and he looked out the window to see Luke walk down it and call to the old man. The old man looked up at him and walked into the ship with Luke.

**Tatooine, Mos Eisley, Hangar 51, **_**the Battlefront**_**, 1:04, Lt. Han Solo POV:**

Han listened as Obi-Wan Kenobi told his story about Princess Leia and her part in the Rebel Alliance. From stealing the DEATH STAR plans to the battle on _Tantive IV_. "Actually, the droid that has the message, R2-D2, is on his way right now, along with another droid C-3P0. They should be getting here any moment now."

And at that moment a knock on the door was heard. Wedge got up to go answer it, grabbing his blaster as he went. In a couple of seconds Wedge appeared with a gold protocol droid and a white and blue astromich droid. "Hello Master Kenobi," the gold protocol droid said.

"Hello 3PO, this is the A-Team," he introduced everybody and soon Luke asked what Han had been wanting him to ask,

"How much will you pay us for this mission Ben? You know this is how we make a living so it better be good."

"I will pay you 20,000 credits," he said

"30,000" Luke said

"25,000."

"28,000." Luke replied

"Your pushing it."

"27,000."

"Deal." Ben said

Soon they were in Hyperspace on there way to the DEATH STAR.

**Space, Outer Rim, 20,000 light-years away from DEATH STAR, 2:45, Luke POV:**

Han, Luke, and Ben talked about the mission and worked out a plan from the their limited knowledge given by R2-D2.

Then Ben asked about the A-Team and about them-selves. He explained about Himself, Han, and Chewbacca, then he came to Wedge,

"He's a great pilot. You couldn't find a better one any where in the galaxy." Luke could see Han smirk at this.

All of the sudden Wedge walked by and started to get a cup for a drink. Han got up, took Wedge by the shoulders, and took him back to the pilot seat.

Obi-Wan turned to look at Luke. His expression was a mix between _You-have-got-to-be-kidding-me _and_ What-the-heck?!_

Luke only smiled.


End file.
